


Little Raven

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is the Ringleader, Aulea was a famous trapeze artist, Circus, Gen, M/M, Pierrot!Ignis, Regis is still the king, maybe past Ardyn/Aulea if you squint, prince!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: "Welcome to Insomnian Nights—where the lights are gone and the stars are in sight. The true question is this: Do you wish to understand the secrets of the night? Or would you rather lose yourself in the light?"As a child, Noctis always knew that his mother was special, that the silks hidden in the back of her wardrobe spoke of secrets of flying through the sky, of a beautiful world so very different from his own. He has yearned for something to call home, an open life filled with nothing but joy.A life that includes a little boy in a mask, a little boy who holds his hands through the darkest of nights.Circus!AU for kinna-tsu





	Little Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I belong to an Ignoct discord, and one of the areas is an artist-writer exchange, where you can offer up your "services" in exchange for something different. I asked for a lovely drawing of Ignis and Noctis playing the piano, and in exchange, kinna-tsu asked for a story with Ignis being a pierrot and Noctis being a little boy at the circus. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

"Welcome to Insomnian Nights—where the lights are gone and the stars are in sight!" the man cried, his amber eyes seeming to glow in the darkness of the tent. He had long teeth, razor sharp teeth, that cast shadows across his face when he smiled. He looked feral, like a hungry wolf, and Noctis couldn't help but to shy back from the man as he reached out for his mother's hand. For a moment there was nothing but air, until finally he felt the warmth that he knew as being distinctly hers.

"Noctis? My little raven—there's nothing to be frightened of," his mother laughed, sharing one of their special smiles, the ones that always made Noctis feel like he was safe and warm in his bed. "Don't let Ardyn scare you. He can be a little intimidating, but he wouldn't harm a fly."

Noctis swallowed as he looked up at the man again. He resisted the urge to hide behind his mother's back, instead squeezing her hand tighter. He wanted to see what his mother saw—the striking reddish-brown hair, the golden eyes, the exaggerated hand movements and top hat that he twirled between spider-like fingers. His clothes were a mish-mash of colors and styles, so much like the clothes Noctis knew were hidden inside his mother's chest in the back of her closet. The reds, the purples, the indecisive shades of gold and greens that played along against silvers and grays and blacks.

“Little Noctis,” the man crooned. “What a special boy, and oh—what a strong nose you have. My, you look so very much like your father. But you see,” the man whispered as he leaned forward, letting his words whisper against the shell of Noctis’s ear, “you look far more like your mother.”

Noctis smiled, unsure, before looking up at his mother. She was so beautiful… “I guess…”

“No, I _know._ ” Ardyn reached up to his head and pulled off his hat, flipping it over before reaching into its depths. Noctis couldn’t help but let his breath catch as Ardyn pulled out a perfect blue balloon, the string attached to a rose in full bloom. “For the beautiful prince.”

His mother laughed. “Oh, Ardyn. You’re the same as always.”

Ardyn pressed the rose stem into Noctis’s hand before reaching back into his hat. When his hand emerged it was with a blue rose, so lovely with the frost biting at its petals. “And for the equally beautiful queen.”

“ _Ardyn_. You sure do know how to flatter a lady,” his mother laughed. “You’ve always been so sweet to me. Really, thank you for inviting us today. I know Regis would have loved to have come. You know how he loves Insomnian Nights.”

Ardyn only bowed, low and deep, before returning his hat to his head. “I am sure he will be disappointed that he could not come, but I understand how busy he must be. Running a country certainly must take it out of one’s soul. I imagine he would be utterly distraught to know what he is missing.”

“Things have changed, Ardyn. I’ve changed, and so has he. And I am sure you have changed, too! Just look at that coat—Gentiana must be having an absolute fit over it!”

“Oh, what pain your old mentor wrought upon my head, Aulea. I near perish at the mention of her name.” Ardyn feigned a half-faint, making Noctis giggle. “Oh—to be mocked by the prince of Lucis himself! It wounds me, I assure you. Almost as much as when your mother ran off with the last Prince of Lucis. Oh, you should have seen her, dear Noctis. Your mother was my brightest star, a heavenly angel gifted to us by Eos herself.” Ardyn stopped for a moment, looking up at Noctis’s mother with a sort of fascination, the same fascination that the spider in the garden would have no doubt have given the butterfly caught in its web.

“I know that look—“

“Noctis, dear boy. Did you know that your mother can fly?”

Noctis pulled down the balloon, letting it rub against his cheek. He let go of his mother’s hand. “She can?”

Ardyn nodded sagely. “Oh, yes. My dear prince, your mother is the best. Like a fairy on the tightrope, a ballerina on silk strings. Would you like to see her?”

Noctis couldn’t help but to gasp and grab hold of his mother’s skirt. “Mommy, you can fly?”

“Like a butterfly. What do you say, Aulea? You must miss the sky. She _so_ misses you.”

“But I couldn’t, Ardyn. I haven’t been up there for so long.”

“Aulea… you don’t dream of the sky anymore?” Ardyn’s voice dropped. “You wouldn’t have come if you didn’t yearn for it. Just _once_ …”

But his mother didn’t respond for a moment, instead sharing a look with Noctis, one that he did not really understand, but again reminded him of the butterfly…. Butterlies had wings, too. They were free to roam the heavens, to see the world in a way that few other creatures could. But at this moment she looked trapped. A little part of Noctis wanted to take the words back when he saw the way his mother’s lips trembled ever so slightly before, with a resigned sigh, she acquiesced.

“Just once. One act. No longer. Ardyn, could you…?”

“Take care of your little raven? Most certainly! It is just one scene; I’m sure you could do it in your sleep.”

An unsettling feeling bubbled inside of Noctis’s stomach as he looked up at his mother, at the way she smiled ever-so slightly at him. He could see the nerves in her mouth twitch, and…

“Mommy…”

Aulea shook her head, and for a moment she was back to how she always looked, back to who she always was. “It’s been a very long time, but I am sure I haven’t lost my touch. Noctis, go with Ardyn. He’ll seat you, and you can watch me.”

“I can watch you fly?”

“You can watch mommy fly.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "A mother must show her ravens how to use their wings."

Ardyn took his hand and Noctis held on to it tight, feeling the sweat on his hand. Noctis couldn’t help but to look back at his mother, at the frozen rose clutched in her hand and the almost wistful way she stared at him as he went.

“Your mother is one of the most talented butterflies, little raven,” Ardyn explained as he tightened his hand around Noctis’s as they began to filter into the crowd. “It is truly an auspicious occasion for us all to see her again. I am touched that she chose to come, even for an evening.”

“Daddy said—“ but Noctis stopped himself from continuing. Daddy said a lot of stuff…

“Ah, your father. Oh, how I remember him. He met your mother here, in this very tent. Did you know that?”

Noctis shook his head, but he wasn’t sure whether or not Ardyn and his sticky fingers and overly-fond smile could see him. “Uh… no, sir.”

“Oh, need not with the formalities. After all, you are _family_. If dear Aulea had stayed, you very well would have been mi—“

“A butterfly? Like her?”

Ardyn hummed. “Not the word I would have chosen, but perhaps. I do agree with your mommy—you are a raven, and ravens can fly, too.”

Noctis tried to turn around, to look at his mother one last time, but she had been swallowed up by the crowd.

Instead, Noctis continued on his walk through the tent, his breath catching in his throat as he stared up at the hanging chandelier hanging above their heads. The silks of the tent cast an ethereal glow across the stage, the sunlight blotted out. The smell of popcorn and animals wafted up through the air, and Noctis could all but hear his stomach rumble.

“I’ll have one of the pierrot fetch you something to snack on,” Ardyn laughed. “Wouldn’t want the prince to go without.”

“Pear rot?” Noctis couldn’t help but make a face at the words, earning him another laugh.

“Pierrot. You’ll understand shortly.” Ardyn reached down and plucked Noctis up from where he stood, gently placing him down on a soft downy and velvet seat elevated off the ground by a few feet. It felt warm, as if someone had been sitting there and waiting just for him to arrive to move out of the way. “Only the very best.”

Noctis gave a small nod before remembering what his mother always told him to say when someone did something nice. “Thank you, sir.” He hoped that it was polite enough. “Thank you for letting my mommy fly.”

An unreadable expression crossed the man’s face for a moment before the smile returned. “Thank me not. I am just a humble ringleader, and you are our most esteemed guest.” Ardyn leaned forward conspiratorially, looking both ways before whispering, “Do be careful with the lion if you see him eyeing your popcorn. He doesn’t bite...much.”

Noctis’s eyes widened and his voice caught in his throat.

“Best be off, my little raven. Do enjoy the show.” Ardyn bowed low again, twirling his hat in his hand one last time before he seemingly disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Noctis couldn’t help but let out a little whimper as his hand tightened around the rose, staring at the ground only a few mere feet from him. Was Ardyn telling the truth? Would the lion be able to eat him? Would his mother allow the lion to eat him?

It must have been a joke, Noctis thought fiercely as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. His mother would never let him be eaten…

But she wasn’t there.

Noctis rubbed at his face with one hand, the other clutching the rose tied to his balloon for dear life. Noctis wasn’t sure how long he waited by himself, how long his fingers had dug into the rose he had been given by the man his mother had called her friend. It wasn’t until someone tapped on his leg that he even remembered.

“Popcorn?”

Noctis turned his head quickly and stared at the boy below.

He gasped.

“Oh, my apologies! I shouldn’t have snuck up on you. I only wanted to bring you this—“ the boy with the painted face said, though his mouth did not move. He held up a container of popcorn in one hand. In the other was a box of peanuts.

Noctis’s heart leaped into his throat. He didn’t move for the treats.

The boy below, or what Noctis assumed was a boy considering his voice, tilted his head to the side. “Hell~oo?”

“Uh… hi…?”

The boy perked up, his shoulder making an exaggerated movement. His red and black suit, smartly wrapped around his thin frame, made his movements seem so much more exaggerated. Even the bright red bow around his neck stood out in stark contrast to the crisp white shirt underneath. “So, you can hear me! I thought perhaps my voice was eaten by the mask. You did seem quite startled.”

Noctis could feel his face heating up. He had been more worried about whether or not the lion was going to be having him for supper, if he were honest with himself. The circus… his mother had told him the circus was for people who were different, who were special. A boy in a mask was nothing if not ordinary in such a place. Even if his accent was a little… odd.

“Sorry. I was just thinking.”

The masked boy made another gesture, one that Noctis knew as the one his mother did when she wanted him to talk more. "Well, please don't think too hard. Thinking hard hurts your brain. So, share?"

“Uh... the lion. Does she, uh… does she…”

The masked boy repeated his gesture, smaller this time.

“Does she….eat little boys?”

The masked boy laughed, startling Noctis again. He nearly let go of his rose. “Old Cor? He’s more likely to lick you than eat you!”

Noctis let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as he leaned back against the soft warmth of the velvet. “Oh. Good. That’s good.”

“And we’d certainly not let Cor eat the famous Aulea’s son!”

Noctis’s ears perked up at the boy’s words. Having grown up in the Citadel, he had been used to hearing of his father, of the King of Lucis and how he would one day become the King. He was always his father’s son, but here in Insomnian Nights it was _different_ . He was his _mother's_ son.

“My mom… was she…. famous?”

The masked boy nodded vigorously. “She’s the best trapeze artist in the _world_!”

Noctis felt his eyes burning again. “She… I didn’t know….”

The other boy paused for a moment before giving a slight nod. “May I join you?”

It was a little difficult to hear the masked boy, partially because of the mask and also because of the quickly-filling tent, so Noctis nodded his head. He could only hope that the masked boy couldn’t see his tears. He didn’t even know why he was crying, except…

“Did she ever tell you who she was? Before she became queen?”

Noctis looked at the boy who had somehow managed to climb up the bars and into the seat next to him without dropping so much as a bit of the popcorn onto the ground. He accepted the popcorn from the boy, trying his best to not stare at the mask. He could see the smile painted with rosy reds and pinks, the holes for eyes that looked like pinpricks into the darkness. There was even a little moon just below the left eye of his mask, the crescent shape looking almost like a tear. Under the right was a group of stars, the same ones that were painted on the banner outside of the tent.

“You can stare if you’d like. It’s why it’s there.”

Noctis shook his head and looked down at the popcorn. His stomach gave another rumble and the masked boy reached forward and grabbed a few pieces. He held them up to his eyeline before turning toward Noctis. “Open up!”

Noctis blinked and found that his mouth did open wide, though it was mostly from the shock of what the other boy had ordered _him to do._ One of the pieces managed to get into his mouth, but the other two merely smacked him in the face.

“Oh, well. Uh. I never really was good at aiming.”

But Noctis found himself laughing, laughing harder than he thought he could have laughed at something so simple, so childish and yet…

"Did I say something funny?"

Noctis reached out and grabbed the popcorn, throwing a few pieces at the boy next to him. They hit their mark, but since there was no mouth…

It made Noctis laugh harder.

"Well... that's just a waste of food." Noctis could almost hear the way the other boy pouted.

"You could just take off your mask and have some." Noctis held out the container, but the boy only shook his head.

"I'm at work—I can't take off my mask. I wouldn't be a very good Pierrot if I did that, would I?"

"Is that your name?"

The boy tapped his foot on the ground below him. "My name is Ignis. And you are—"

"Noct. I'm Noct."

Ignis paused. "Well. Nice to meet you, Noct."

Noctis wanted to ask more questions, to ask why Ignis wouldn't take off his mask, but there was a sudden flash of darkness as the chandelier light went out. A shriek of delight sounded across the tent, and Noctis gripped his popcorn a little tighter. The show had to be starting, and that meant that he would get to see the circus, the _real_ circus.

Ignis pressed his hands against the cheeks of his mask. "We're starting! It's starting!" He looked from Noctis to the chandelier, then back to Noctis. "I'm supposed to be heading back, to help with the show..."

"But you're my age! Why're you working?"

Ignis stood, shaking off the popcorn from his outfit and adjusted his red bow tie. "Because, well, it's my job!" There was a sound to his voice that made Noctis want to ask another question, but the boy rocked quickly on his heels before grabbing the bar behind him. Before Noctis even had a chance to reply, Ignis let out a laugh as he vaulted himself over the side, into the ring.

"Make sure to give Cor those peanuts—just take off the shells!" Ignis hollered just as a band of people dressed exactly as Ignis was flooded through the stage. Noctis tried to look through the masks, through the quick-moving bodies that danced and lept into the air as the lights flashed across the tent. He tried, but every time he caught an inch of red and black, in the next second it would be washed away in the tides of dozens more masked people. Noctis wished at that moment that Ignis hadn't left him, that his mother was right next to him as she belonged.

But not today, Noctis knew. Today he would get to see something so different, so beautiful, so unique. He could finally understand what had made his parents fall in love all those years before. He would be able to understand what was hidden inside his mother's closet. He could finally, finally, see what he was meant to be.

The sky had always called him with its sweet breezes and beckoning him into the unknown. It was welcoming, just as the silk of a spider web…

"Welcome one, welcome all!" A voice boomed like thunder through the tent and Noctis noticed just whose voice it was. Ardyn stood in the center of the tent, his arms outstretched towards the seats. For a moment Noctis thought that the man was staring at him, and he tried to stop himself from breathing. He held on for as long as he could until his lungs felt as if they were about to burst inside of his chest.

"The lights are gone, my cherished friends." The chandelier gave one last sad, solemn flicker before plunging the room into utter darkness. Noctis though there would be panic, chaos, but the tent became as quiet as death. The Pierrot, whatever they were, stopped their movement with an almost preternatural grace, and it was almost comically easy to find Ignis in the complete and utter stillness. "The lights are gone, but the stars remain."

Ardyn snapped his fingers and it was as though a thousand chains creaked around them. There was a rumbling below the surface, as if the entire circus was built upon a fault line and the ground was now preparing to swallow them whole. The sound only intensified until suddenly there was something different, something not quite right and not quite wrong, with the entire tent. The ground—it couldn't have really moved. It couldn't—right?

It was only then, after the world had moved and the stars aligned, did the lights begin to flicker. It wasn't the same now as it had been before, Noctis noticed with a sense of wonder and pride. It was if they had moved a million miles into a world that was so very different from the one that Noctis was born to follow, born to lead. In the circus tent, surrounded by the smell of wild beast and food, Noctis realized that nothing and everything had changed at once, the butterfly hitting into the spider's web.

"Can you see it, my friends? Can you see the way the gods smile down upon its most humble and obedient of servants? It has blessed us with the Kings of Lucis, the power of the Crystal, the chance to fight against the grasp of night!" Ardyn's mouth seemed to quiver as he spoke, hands held out to any who wished to take his hand. "The stars are in sight, my friends. The stars are _alive_." Ardyn smiled and the face of the man Noctis had met was gone, and in its place was something far more terrifying. It was darkness in a way that Noctis could not understand. There was a taint there, something that did not belong and yet fit so perfectly that no one had dared to ask about.

Noctis wanted to ask. He wanted, no— _yearned_ — to understand.

"The true question is this: Do you wish to understand the secrets of the night? Or would you rather lose yourself in the light?"

The tent erupted in colorful light, of something that burned Noctis's eyes and yet he could not look away. All he wanted was to look at the beauty, to stare up at it in wonder and awe. The tent was dotted with what could have only been stars, the same stars that his mother had named him after. He was supposed to be the light in the dark, wasn't he?

It moved faster, almost too fast for Noctis to keep up with— the people, the animals, the constant barrage of lights that kept Noctis sitting on the edge of his seat. The popcorn stayed clutched in his hand, but at some point, Noctis wasn’t sure, the string around the rose slipped off and his balloon flew up into the air. It burst when it got too close to the lights, the sound nearly drowning out the cry from Ardyn of his mother’s name.

Noctis wanted to mourn his balloon, but he could only look at his mother at the way she looked bathed in white and gold silks. Her hair was atop her head, the frozen rose Ardyn had given her secured within her dark curls. She looked beautiful, like every picture within the Citadel of the Goddess Eos.

She was perfect.

He couldn’t see her face, but he watched her with rapt attention, barely even breathing as she reached out for a thin silk strap, something that Noctis hadn’t noticed before that moment. She curled it around her hand, and lept into the air, fearless. Beautiful.

Ardyn was right. She was a star.

It was like watching an intricate dance, just like the ones that he watched his mother and father dance to in the ballroom. Instead of the heavy dresses and petticoats, though, it was silk and skin and rose petals drifting around her—pale blue rose petals falling from the darkness above.

She glided and twisted, her hands and feet wrapped in white silk. She was the butterfly caught in the web, and how beautiful was her surrender to it. Noctis understood why his father had fallen in love with his mother at that moment; she was so alive, so. Free, and he wanted more than anything to know how it felt to be one with the sky.

It wasn’t long, barely a minute, but when she landed on the ground in a graceful twirl, Noctis jumped to his feet. His popcorn fell to his feet with a clatter and he didn’t care about whether or not the lion would come to eat it. His hands burned from clapping, and she was close enough the Noctis could finally see the sweat beads across her brow and the way she smiled as though she remembered something she had forgotten. She smiled like she did every time she looked at him.

He tried to get her attention, tried to show her how happy he was that she had flown in the sky, but the triumph from her face seemed to disappear in an instant and she coughed, again and again, her wheezing like a trombone in his ears. Noctis’s mother fell to her knees, the white silk turning dark with dirt and blood.

The crowd seemed to panic just as much as Noctis did, but the lights only flashed off for a moment and when they returned there were the dozens of Pierrot, throwing balls into the air. Noctis could see a lion in the background, a beast of a man snapping a whip into the air. He could see someone, two women in long shawls, carrying his mother out of the tent.

“Noct! Come with me!”

Noctis looked down at the Pierrot, at Ignis, who stood at the side like he had only a few minutes before. But now, instead of holding popcorn and peanuts, he held out his hand.

Noctis grabbed hold and didn’t let go.

“Mommy?”

Ignis reached up with his other hand, pulling Noctis over the bar. He grunted under the weight of Noctis, but he didn’t let go, and he didn’t allow Noctis to fall.

“She’s okay, I think,” Ignis coughed out. “Probably too much movement. You royals sit on your behinds too much.” Ignis tightened his grip and gently pulled Noctis through the flashing darkness. “Ardyn told me to get you. C’mon! I’ll bring you to the Queen.”

Noctis’s feet felt like lead, but he somehow managed to make his way through the darkness, heading toward the pinprick of light. There was a sound, something that shook in the darkness, and Noctis didn’t know what it was, only that the low keening terrified him. His fingers shook, but Ignis’s hand was warm and strong.

“She’s in the tent with Lady Gentiana. She’s okay, I promise. Don’t cry, it’s going to be okay.”

Noctis didn’t understand. He wasn’t crying. But the sounds, that horrifying gasping, persisted until Ignis stopped and turned around, grabbing Noctis by the shoulders. He pulled the boy to him as tight as he could, and the sounds stopped, though the pounding of his heart in his ears didn’t stop.

“It’s okay, Noct. Your mom is fine. Breathe, it’s okay. You don't have to cry. What kind of Pierrot am I—I’m supposed to make people laugh? But you’re not laughing.” There was a desperate sound to Ignis’s voice, and Noctis wanted to apologize. “Please don't cry…. please, _please,_ don't cry.”

“You’re a good—a good— you’re good. But I want my mommy….”

Ignis squeezed tight. “I’m bringing you to her, okay? So, no more crying? She needs you to be big and strong.”

Noctis wasn’t sure how long the masked boy held him, but it was long enough that his heart didn’t feel as if it were to burst through his chest, long enough for him to become strong. He needed to be strong for his mother.

She needed him.

“Okay, you’re okay? Then I’ll take you to her. Just…. don't cry. Promise?”

Noctis nodded his head into Ignis’s shoulder.

“Yeah…. I promise.”

In the following days, Noctis tried to keep his promise to Ignis. He didn’t cry when his mother smiled weakly up at him, nor as the guards helped bring her back to the Citadel. He didn’t cry as they threw away her stained silks, or when her mother told him that he would need to be brave.

He didn’t cry when his mother sat with him in her bed and she told him that there was something wrong with her, something inside of her body that did not like to fly, that did not like to breathe. He didn’t cry when his father cried at her bedside as Noctis curled up next to her after the doctor left.

Instead, Noctis focused on the stories his mother told him, thin breathed but so sweet, of how she met his father, at how she had trained to become an angel on the silks, a butterfly in the skies. She told him about how she had loved the air, but had loved her father more, loved him more. She told him that her lungs were weakened by disease, and told him how much she loved him until her lungs could say no more.

He didn’t cry when he held her hand, because she needed him to be strong and strong boys didn’t cry. Ignis had told him that.

“My little raven… remember to fly?”

“Yes, Mommy. I promise… I’ll fly.”

It wasn’t long after that promise that his mother returned to the sky. He wanted to join her, wanted to fly next to her through the dawns and the dusks, the turquoise morning blues and the star-speckled midnights, but he knew it wasn’t time. Noctis had two promises to keep, and he would do his best with both.

The day of her funeral, the day they scattered her ashes across the trees in the forest near Insomnian Night’s grounds, Noctis saw a young boy around his age peeking through the sycamores and the brambles of fruit bushes. He couldn’t see his face, but Noctis knew. He let go of his father’s hand, making his way toward the tree line.

“Ignis… Are you there?”

“I’m here, Noct.”

“Can I… can I see you?”

“I don't have my mask…”

Noctis wanted to cry, to tell Ignis that he didn’t care about his mask, but instead, he turned his back to the tree and stared up at the canopy of leaves.

“Just… hold my hand?” His hand groped in the darkness, feeling for something that would give him the strength he needed. “Just for a sec’. I promise I won’t look.”

There was a pause before Noctis felt the warmth of Ignis’s hand in his own.

“Noct? Look a little to the left. Can you see the butterflies? They’re beautiful.”

Noctis closed his eyes and squeezed them tight. Ignis tightened his hand, and it was enough for Noctis to turn slightly to the left.

“Yeah, Ignis.”

“It’s your mom. She’ll always be with you.”

“Will you stay with me, too?”

“Of course I will.”

“Promise?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a topic I touch on more in the future! Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
